gwufandomcom-20200213-history
Scholars' Village Townhouses
Scholars' Village Townhouses, a variety of townhouse dwellings complete with architectural elements of interest, are located at key cross-sections of campus. This unique housing concept allows upperclassmen an authentic residential neighborhood living experience. Location Building and Room Structure Vary per unit; most include 2 residential levels, plus a common 1st Floor and Basement Amenities and Features Although each townhouse varies, generally, each townhouse houses four to nine residents. Usually, each townhouse offers a full kitchen, one or two full bathrooms, a private backyard, and a living room with cable TV. The TRUE mid 1980's History of 524 22nd Street The residence of 524 22nd Street NW, was nicknamed BAD-PAD-1 during the mid-80’s due to it’s phone number. During this festive era, BAD-PAD 1 housed some of the greatest minds ever to grace the campus of GW. 4 roommates ("Jerseyboy", "Rockabilly", "Shithead", and "Princess" (replaced a year later by "Redneck"), along with the common law spouse of Rockabilly, "Spuff", took this run-down trashed townhome and turned it into a fun-loving, run-down, trashed party house. Another housemate was the neighborhood cat, Pussy-Galore. Due to Reagonomics, Beer was cheap, $3.99/case of Milwaukees Best. Nancy Reagan was in the midst of her “Just Say No" to drugs campaign, though Tenants followed a different theme, "Don't Say No" (named after a Billy Squier album). MISCELLANY Edna was the elderly next door neighbor at 526 22nd Street. The Tenants took care of Edna, always raking/sweeping/shoveling her walkways and stoop. In return Edna provided the house with nourishing food, fresh fruits and homemade treats. We are assuming she is dead (as of 2010), otherwise she would be scary-old. In the summer of 1986 a homeless man was found dead at the bottom of the driveway, nestled next to the garage door. He was used as a bumper until the authorities took the body away. RIP. 1986 Redneck had a pet tarantula. She laid eggs in the walls that hatch every 25-30 years. Architechture: Jersey Boy and Shithead built walls in the master bedroom to make it a two bedroom unit. Needless to say, due to the thin walls and fair workmanship, their exploits were never much of a secret from one another. Hanging out on the tarred roof was a favorite past time of the tenants. Aside from enjoying the warming rays of the sun, squirting unsuspecting passersby with waterguns was done for amusement as well. In January of 1987 during a snowstorm, JerseyBoy bbq’d in the back yard, using an umbrella to keep the heavy snowfall off the burgers. 1986 the house was broken into. Cash, medicinal herbs, and Emo Phillips concert tickets, and Princesses panties were stolen during this heist. BADPAD1 was ahead of its time in the medicinal herb industry, doling out prescriptions to ailing students. Upon being victimized by "The Man", who jacked up the rent nearly double, the premises were vacated. The Man tried to fine the tenants nearly $10,000 in damages, but the allegations of improper maintenance never stuck. Aptly summing it up by Redneck: "I am not so sure about the name of 'Scholars Village'. The year I moved in there my GPA went from 2.8 to 2.2 and I had figured I would do much better moving in with all these bright guys, some recently back from' educational sabbaticals'." ﻿ House Staff Security Pros Cons Other facts 2008-2009 LLC Residents: *522 22nd St., NW: Comedy House *524 22nd St., NW: Collegiate Healthcare *526 22nd St., NW: Escaping Gender *611 22nd St., NW: The G.W. Williams House *619 22nd St., NW: To the Pointe *2144 F St., NW: Collegiate Healthcare External Links *Living @ GW: Scholars' Village Townhouses Category:Housing